


Surviving

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 01, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-10
Updated: 2004-05-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin narrowly escapes being bashed in the head. Brian learns that he has some not-completely-human talents.





	Surviving

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin giggled, spinning around. He stopped, sensing something: anger, hate, disgust…  
He instinctively stepped backed. “JUSTIN!” Brian screamed, and Justin shimmered. Chris swung at empty air. Brian spotted Justin first when he reappeared and tackled Chris when he tried to swing at Justin again. Justin staggered back, gasping in shock. Brian hit Chris’ leg with the bat before getting up and holding Justin tightly. Justin held him closer, his breathing beginning to calm. Chris moves, trying to get the bat and get up. Justin rubs Brian’s back and shimmers with him. 

Brian’s loft  
Brian lets go, blinking disorientedly. “I think he was getting up…” Justin said, trying to explain. Brian nodded, but looked about in confusion. Justin moved closer. “Brian…this is what I am. Can you handle it?”   
Brian stared at him for a moment and kissed him roughly. “Yeah,” he purred. “So…what else can you do?”   
“Mmm, I’ll show you. Come on.” 

Brian lies down, naked, grinning. Justin sighs softly and puts his hands above him, thin jolts of electricity flicking at Brian’s skin. “Fuck!” He exclaims, arching into the touch. Justin grinned, moving lower, and sending a few mild jolts at his balls. He cried out and moaned loudly, coming quickly. “What…how’d…”   
“I can mess around with electricity. Just channeling my own and…” Justin looked down, blushing a little. “Was it okay?” He asked tentatively. “You couldn’t tell?” Brian smirked. “I wanna try that more often.”   
“Yeah?”   
“Mmmhmmm…”   
“Now?”   
“Sure,” he smirked, lying back down as he spread his legs wider. Justin grinned. He began by sending mild jolts at his cock and balls, then directed a small jolt towards his prostate, causing him to orgasm suddenly. When Brian relaxed out of his orgasm, Justin started giggling. “It worked!”   
Brian gave him a look and laughed. “Brat,” he growled. “Mmm, you loved it. I’ve never seen you cum that hard…”  
“Well, then, let’s see if you can cum that hard...” Brian purred. “But, you said you wanted to see some of my powers…”   
“Uhn…lay back.”   
“In a minute. One more,” Justin giggled. Brian growled softly. “I’m not arguing.”   
“Oh, yeah?” Justin grinned and wrapped his tongue around Brian’s cock, giving it small doses of electricity channeled through his tongue. “You…just…like…how I…taste,” Brian moaned and Justin giggled happily then stilled, feeling for Brian’s mind, feeling what he felt. He let out a strangled moan at the sensations he was bringing them. 

Justin curled up beside Brian, panting softly, having cum for the first time that night. “What’d you do?” Brian asked drowsily. “I…I reached for your mind, what you were feeling.”   
“Mmm. And?”   
“And…we should share orgasms more often.”


End file.
